


A Different Trial

by castielsstarr



Series: Different Trials Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Season 8, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When the vomiting started, Sam thought it was just another side effect of the trials. First, he was coughing up blood, it only seemed that this was a logical next step."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wincest Secret Santa 2015!
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)

When the vomiting started, Sam thought it was just another side effect of the trials. First, he was coughing up blood, it only seemed that this was a logical next step. The exhaustion had taken over his body and it only got worse each day. He wasn’t sleeping hardly at all, which was the explanation for that.

There were all these thoughts plaguing his head at night while he was trying to rest. Images of evils, memories from when they were kids, biblical fantasies. Everything swirling around just made him sicker, more worried. The trials weren’t supposed to be easy, but Sam didn’t know they were going to take this much out of him either.

Worst was this feeling that kept haunting him. The thought that he wasn’t good enough, strong enough. Sam wasn’t about to tell Dean, but he was afraid that these trials would best him. Sure, he was going to fight—he wasn’t one to just give up—but what if he failed?

Dean wanted them to go on more cases, and Sam had agreed, but he didn’t feel good about it. With the way he was feeling now, if they went on a hunt, he could screw up so severely, and the consequences of that could affect Dean. He couldn’t be responsible for the death of his brother. 

God, he needed to stop thinking like that. Thinking too much about all this was upsetting his stomach and it wasn’t what he needed. He had already thrown up twice that morning and once after lunch. His nerves were just too jumpy. He took a deep breath to try and settle down. When that didn’t help, he leaned over the toilet bowl again to empty what little remained in his stomach. 

It was at the point these days where he started feeling better if he just let it happen. Then at least he could get up and walk around for a few hours before he would end up back in the bathroom. His brother had gone on a couple solo hunts, so he hadn’t been around to see this yet and he wasn’t about to tell him. Dean would just say that omegas typically were weaker and then he would lecture about how Sam should have let him take on the trials instead. Same bullshit, different day.

As the next wave of nausea hit, he heard the door to their bedroom open and the only person it could have been was Dean. It was too late to pretend this wasn’t happening as he dry heaved, one hand gripped tight to the white ring of the seat, the other clutched to his stomach. He coughed and choked his way through it.

Dean was next to him in an instant and Sam could kick himself for not shutting and locking the door. “Hey, hey, hey, Sammy. You’re ok. Just breathe.” Strong hands gently stroked along his back and shoulders. It only made it worse and Sam held up a hand to show Dean to back away. His brother growled at him, alpha instinct not allowing him to be told what to do.

Sam caught his breath. “I’m fine, Dean. Just don’t touch me for a second.” His stomach turned again, but he was able to breathe through it. This was ok. He was fine now. Sam sat back against the wall and relaxed some. “Ok, better.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed, omega.” Dean tried to get his arms around Sam to lift him, but Sam fought his hands away.

“I can stand on my own. I’m not helpless, you know.” He dragged himself to his feet by grabbing onto the sink counter and hauling his weight up. His feet and stomach lurched simultaneously, but he was able to settle both. It was obnoxious how Dean still had his hands out close to Sam, to catch him if he stumbled.

By the time Sam made it over to the bed, Dean had already pulled back their covers, moved the small trash can next to it and was stacking the pillows, so that Sam would be propped up. He came back over to his mate’s side and slid a hand over the small of his back. Sam bristled at the touch, but Dean didn’t back away.

When Sam tried to turn himself toward the door of their bedroom, Dean cut in front of him and directed him back toward the bed. Nothing really pissed him off more than a bossy alpha, and though it wasn’t verbal, those growls and the touching was enough.

“Dean, stop. Stop with the growling, stop with the touching, stop with the fucking babying. I’ve been feeling a little sick off and on for a few days. It’s not a big deal. I think it’s just another side effect of the trials. You can bitch at me all you want for taking on this, but I needed to. And I can handle this. Just… stop, ok?”

His brother actually hesitated for the first time since he had come home and took a step back. “Alright, no problem. Will you please just get back in bed and rest for a while? You look pale still and I don’t want you passing out.”

“I’m not doing it for you. I’m doing it because I’m still tired,” Sam complained with a pointed glare at the alpha as he shuffled toward the bed and sat down.

It was a risky move right now, but Dean ran his hand over Sam’s arm, getting him to relax back into the pillows as he pulled the covers up. “I’ll be right back, Sammy. I’m going to get you something to drink. Are you able to stomach juice?”

Juice sounded good. The sugar would be able to get the horrid bile taste out of his mouth. Sam nodded and when Dean came back with a tall glass of apple juice, he actually whispered a small thank you. He felt kind of bad for being so short with his brother. The next thing he said was, “I’m sorry.”

Dean smiled. “It’s ok. Do you want me to stay and hang out with you for a while? We could watch a movie until you fall back asleep?”

Yeah, he wanted that a lot. Sam nodded and Dean set up Fight Club, a movie Sam had seen hundreds of times practically, before crawling onto the bed beside him. Sam had downed the glass of juice in small sips and then curled onto his side, facing away. Dean stayed outside of the covers, giving his mate some space. He had taken care of his younger brother when they were little, one of those times when he was puking his guts out the morning after his 21st birthday. Dean hadn’t stayed far enough out of the way and when he tried to comfort his hurling brother, he got punched in the nuts. Not an experience he was willing to repeat.

Ten minutes into the film, Sam shifted a little bit, rolling over onto his back. It left his shoulder touching Dean’s. “Can I touch you, omega? You won’t try to hit me?” He teased.

“You can touch me only if you stop calling me ‘omega’,” Sam huffed. Dean put his hand on Sam’s stomach and rubbed gently, soothingly. Every once in a while Sam liked it when he was feeling sick. He wasn’t pushed away, so he figured he was ok.

Dean was quiet. Tried to think before speaking. “Why don’t you want me to call you that? Usually you like it.”

Sam shrugged and didn’t look at him. “You’re only using it today because you see me as weak. Whether you mean to or not, you’re belittling me. You don’t think I can do these trials. And you keep treating me as if I’m going to break. My stomach’s just a little messed up right now.”

His hand came to a stop low on Sam’s belly. He didn’t… No, it wasn’t possible. How could Sam not tell? “Sam, I do think you can complete these trials. That’s not what this is about.”

“Then, what is it?” 

Shit, what was he supposed to say? Dean didn’t want to just throw this news at him. “Ok, so, promise you won’t freak, cool?” Sam gave him a bitch glare and Dean took a deep breath, spreading his fingers out to cover as much of Sam’s skin. “You aren’t sick to your stomach because of the trials. I could smell the difference as soon as I walked in. They say that sometimes mated omegas won’t be able to tell that their scent has changed at all. It’s a perfectly natural thing.”

Sam still looked confused. 

“It’s not the trials. It’s morning sickness.”

“But, I… I’ve had it at times other than morning.”

“It’s a misnomer. Morning sickness can happen anytime during the day.”

The omega sat eerily still, staring at Dean’s hand on his stomach. “I’m… I’m pregnant?”

“Sure as shit are, Sammy.”

“Do you…” He swallowed thickly and it made Dean uncomfortable how nervous Sam was about this. He should have been happy. Sam tried the sentence again. “Do you want a pup?”

Dean rolled over onto his side, pressing his body along the entire length of Sam’s. “I want as many pups as you’ll give me. Especially this one that you’ve already got going. So, can you please do me a favor and take it easy for a while?”

Sam nodded and tucked his nose into his mate’s hair, inhaling the clean scent that was starting to calm his nerves. They would have to find a way to complete the trials, and with Sam being pregnant, it wasn’t going to be easy. But, for right now he was going to do what his alpha wanted. He was going to not stress about this, rest, and finish watching the end of the movie.


End file.
